Queens of New York
by Calianne
Summary: The Story of the Women of the Newsies, fondly called the Queens of New York. Finally finished fixing everything. It now stands at 13 chaters long with a new chapter EXCEPT IT IS NOW MISSING CHAPTER 3! IF ANYONE HAS IT PLEASE SEND TI TO ME OTHERWISE I HAVE
1. New Way of Life

Sorry everyone, not a new chapter, I am just reworking the whole story, correcting and putting the beginning into smaller sections so it's easier to read. Sorry this story is so Mary Sueish, but hey, I like it this way, and I'm really trying for it not to be.

A Life Worth Remembering

"But Daddy' whined 10 year old Amilia, "How come every time you and mumma have a party me and Alex have to go over to Jason's house?"

Her father sighed "Alex and I" he corrected, 'and"you know it's because Jason is the only person your brother will listen too, you even listen too him sometimes for all that he is a year older than you. Also his parents are usually at our parties due to the fact that I grew up with John." He replied for what felt like him the hundredth time. "Now go get your jacket and your brother. Our guests will be arriving in 10 minutes, and you know your aunt and Uncle Pulitzer are almost always at least 5 minutes early."

"Yes Daddy" Amilia replied sulking, and went to do as she was bid.

5 minutes later Amilia and 8 year old Alex were walking the two doors down to the William's house.

"It's cold Amilia, Why is it always so cold in New York in December?" Alex asked while swinging the gold topped cane his grandfather had given to him as a present when he was 7 and which was still to big for him.They walked

"Because it just is!" Amilia snapped, then after seeing her brothers hurt apologized "Sorry Alex, I don't like the cold either."

They were quite the rest of the way as more and more carriages showed up at their house. They turned up the lane to the large white house and knocked on the door.

"Here you are at last" announced Cassandra Williams, "We had began to get worried about you. Come in, we will be leaving in just a moment. JASON!" she called up the stairs "They are here, and you should have been down 10 minutes ago when I asked."

"Sorry mother." said the blond boy, Jason Williams. He was eleven, and already 5'6. "He had lost his left eye in an accident when he was 9 falling off the banister which he was sliding down, and landed on a vase sitting on a table. He now wore a black eye patch, "Hi Amilia. Hey Alex, I got ya something!" He had always gotten along well with Alex and liked to do things for him.

"Lemme see, Lemme see!" Alex squealed.

"Alexander Conlon, where are your manners?" Inquired Cassandra.

"Sorry Mrs. Williams. So may I please see my present Jay?" Asked Alex, a bit more subdued, but still exited.

"Sure Alex, come on up to my room. Come on Amilia." He replied leading the way up the stairs when his mother stopped him.

"We will be leaving as soon as your father comes down so just wait until we leave, so that I can say good bye. JOHN!!" She yelled walking towards her husbands study.

Five minutes later the adults had left making the children promise to behave themselves. The children were now all up in Jason's room.

"And now for your present Spot" He said switching over to his nickname for Alex which had developed after he had thrown up all over the mayors rug on Christmas eve. He then handed Alex a package about 8" long. Alex hurriedly tore it open revealing a slingshot and five marbles. "Let's go outside and see how good ya are with it." Jason said getting his coat.

"Yeah, thanks Jay.' He said hugging the older boy "Come on Aims He yelled running out the door.

Laughing the two older children followed.

Jason had just taught Alex the finer points of using a slingshot, and even letting Amilia try. When behind them they heard an explosion.

They turned and saw the Conlon house in flames, as well as all the nearby houses. They hurried back to Jason's and it had flames around the upper rooms. Jason ducked inside grabbing his father's wallet that he had left on the table and rushing back out. He was coughing and handed the wallet to Amilia who quickly put in her pocket. They walked down the road trying to get away from the smoke. Jason remarked when he could breathe again, "That was a gas explosion; they won't be coming back out."

"No!" Spot yeled trying to run back to the house. "They're fine, you'll see!"

"Stop it Alex! Just stop!" Amilia yelled huggig him close, she was already crying.

Amilia said shakily, "We can't get stuck in an orphanage. That is why you grabbed your Dad's wallet isn't it?"

Jason blinked then nodded. They walked down the street towards Manhattan, trying to get as far away from their old life as possible.

They had just reached Manhattan when Amilia was grabbed and dragged into an ally.

"Go get help." whispered Jason to Alex as he followed the man and Amilia.

He had her sprawled on the ground, and he yelled "Give me your money."

"I am just a kid, what makes you think I have money?"

"I saw that wallet in your pocket, so give it to me you dirty rotten thief." he said pointing a gun at her. Jason leaped on him, but this forced the gun to go off, and Jason saw the blood well up around his friends shoulder. He took off running, and just kept running until he collapsed in front of the Newsboy Lodging house.

Alex heard the gun shot too, and he saw his sister fall still, he ran, but he stopped after five minutes falling asleep at the base of a statue, and cried himself to sleep for the first and last time in his life.

Joseph Pulitzer stared at the paper. He was in shock. The headline read "Fire at the Conlon House: No Survivors!" He should have been at that party last night with his wife and sister, but money was more important to him, and now they was dead. He put his head down on his desk and cried, also for the last time. He would mae it up to them someday, there had to be away. But instead he just turned bitter and cold.

12 year old Jack Kelly looked at the same paper. "Hey Charlie!" he yelled to his older friend and selling partner, not to mention the king of the Manhattan newsies "We won't have ta change the headlines for once, see, look at this." he held up the paper.

"Wow, let's go cowboy, we have papes to sell." Just then Jack tripped over a boy lying in the snow by the door. He looked to be about 11 and had a patch over one eye.

"He must be freezing, help me get him inside Cowboy." Charlie said quickly. They quickly dragged the boy inside and put him on one of the spare beds in the bunk room.

The boy woke up about 10 minutes later and was startled by the two boys staring down at him.

"Don't worry kid, we ain't gona hoit ya!" Charlie said seeing his scared look "I's is Charlie and this here is Jack, but everyone just calls him Cowboy."

"I'm Jason." He said shyly "Why do you want to help me?" he asked suddenly.

"Cause, we's is newsies, and newsies help people. Plus, Boy Dies In front a Newsboy Lodgin' House ain't the best headline and ya looked like ya really needed help."

"I did. Did you say you were newsies? Do you think I could work with you guys selling papers?" Jason asked excitedly.

"I guess so. So did ya run away?"

"I guess, kinda." He answered slowly, blinking with the lie he was telling, but he couldn't bring himself to tell the truth yet.

"Well then you's'll need a nick name, so that the folks ya ran away from can't find ya." Jason blinked again "Well kid, we'll call ya Blink, since ya do it a lot, unless you's winkin'. Betta yet, we'll call ya Kid Blink." Blink nodded slowly and then smiled, he liked his new name. "You's can sell with us tammarow, but taday ya should try ta sleep, ya almost froze out there last night. With a sigh Blink leaned back and fell asleep.

Alex woke up to a loud bell, and took off running again remembering the events of the night before. He stopped for breath when he reached the Brooklyn Bridge and then took off again, into the heart of Brooklyn. He was knocked to the ground when he ran full tilt into a boy of about 16. "Hey watch it kid." The boy yelled at Alex. He cringed. The boy started again, but this time not yelling "So how what's ya name kid?"

"Aâspot, Spot Conlon." He answered

"Spot huh. I'm Swinga. So how old are ya?" Swinger asked.

"8, almost 9" Spot replied.

"Ya livin on da streets?" he looked synically at Spot's clothes.

"I guess so."

"Well then, ya need some lookin' afta. I's is a newsie see? Ya can be one too. You can sell with me. Younga's sell mo' papes, because people get sympathetic. So wadda ya say huh?"

"Sure, that would be great! Do you know a place were I stay?" Spot asked excitedly.

"You can stay at the Brooklyn newsboy house with all of us other newsies. It's only 2 cents a day and ya have to follow what our leader, Snap, says. Come on, I'll get you settled. Dose ya have any money?"

"No."

"Alright, I'll pay for ya until ya get some, probably ya will after sellin' papes. And I'm sure you can pay me back eventually."

"Thanks Swinger." Spot said as he got lead away to his new home and new way of life.

Ok, so fr it's a bit lame, but it gets better, I swear. Please review!


	2. Hi Amy, did you miss me?

A/N: Sorry, there's gonna be no shout outs until the last chapter since I'm fixing everything. Please read and enjoy, I forgot a disclaimer on the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I own Amy, the story, and anything else you don't recognize from the movies

ï¡ï¢

6 years later

The newsies strike had been over for about 2 months and it was snowing. Blink was out for a walk after a day of selling when a girl ran straight into him knocking him to the ground. He recovered first giving him a chance to look at her before she started glaring at her. She was quite pretty. She had brown wavy hair that fell to the middle of her back and luminescent green eyes. She was dressed in a shabby skirt that may have at one point been white, but was now almost brown and a pair of cheep shoes with holes in them.

"Watch wear you're goin!" she yelled at him. Then she saw the eye patch and started staring.

"What, ya nevah seen a guy wid an eye patch befor?" Blink asked noticing what had caused her silence.

"No, you just reminded me of someone I used to know who had lost his eye when I'se was little." She said slowly.

Blink decided that since she was so pretty that he should at least try to be nice to her. He didn't like those eyes glaring at him. They reminded him of someone. He got up and held out his hand to her "Me names Kid Blink, but you can call me Blink, everyone does."

She hesitated for a moment then decided not to tell him the truth "I'm Amy, but everyone calls me Aim, 'cause I am real good with a sling shot." She said smiling and showing him the one in her belt.

Aim, the name sounded familiar, but from where? "So why are ya out on the Streets of Manhattan in da middle of winter without even a coat? Ya run away or somethin?"

"Yeah, I was in da refuge for about two years, and about two years ago I got put in an orphanage. I just escaped three days ago. I should ask ya the same, what are ya doin out here?"

"I's live nea here. In da newsboy login house. I's a newsie. Ya need some place ta stay?"

She didn't want to ask this boy, Blink he had said his name was (obviously a nick name) for help. But the last few weeks had been awful sleeping out in the cold, and she didn't have any money so she decided to let him help. "Dat would be great."

Blink was surprised; _she must be pretty desperate_ he thought. "Ya's can come with me, they have some small rooms in da login house were they let goils stay sometimes, at least they do for Kloppman's nieces. Kloppman is da guy who runs da login house. He's real nice, all da guys are. Come on."

They arrived at the Lodging house fifteen minutes later, it had begun too snow harder, and it was hard to walk through. Blink led her into the building and she saw an old man sitting in what must have been the Lobby.

"Blink, what's this here?" The man asked.

"Kloppy, this is Amy, I's was wonderin if she could stay wid us. In one a da little rooms that ya have for ya nieces?"

Kloppman looked the girl over, and could see that she was in sad shape. "Sure she can. It's just 2 pennies a night and ya can stay as long as ya like as long as ya don't cause no problems with da boys."

"Thank you sir." Amy said handing him 2 pennies. "Could ya please tell me were da room is."

"Blink can show ya. Put her in Ana's old room, she won't be visitin for a while, especially since she got married!" Blink and Kloppman laughed.

Blink started leading Amy up the stairs. "I'll have ya meat the boys foist, and den ya can get settled."

"Hey boys! We's got us a goil stayin wid us for a while!" Blink yelled.

At this all the boys got up and came over. "Guys, dis hea's Amy. Dis is Mush, Crutchy, Bumlets, Racetracks er Race, he goes by eitha, Specs, David, Skittery, Dutchy and Snipeshootah. I think da rest is at a pokah game or somatt. And dis hear is Jack Kelly also known as Cowboy. He is da head of da Manhattan Newsies, an one a me best friends."

Amy was greeted enthusiastically by all the boys. Jack came over, "Hi. So ya gonna try ta be a newsie too?" he asked with a small grin.

Amy smiled too. He was handsome, _but not as much as Blink _she thought to herself. "I ain't really thought about beein as I just got here an all. So can goils be newsies?"

"Sure, just not many want ta, it ain't the most glamorous job around, but it keeps us fed. If ya want ta Blink can show ya on Monday. There's no point in sellin tammarow, because most people won't be out with all dis snow, an its Sunday. Welcome ta Manhattan!"

After that Blink showed her to her room and she fell asleep almost at once.

Blink stayed awake thinking. Her name, eyes and personality all reminded him of someone. Maybe he should take her to Brooklyn; Spot would probably know something about her, especially if he knew her from his before newsies days. Plus, Spot usually knew what was going on in New York. This decided he went to play poker with Race and Skittery, and lost about 20 cents in the process.

The next morning she woke up warm for the first time in a long time to the sound of someone banging on her door. She got up and yelled for the banger to come in. It was Blink.

"Hey Aim, how did ya sleep?" he asked sleepily.

"Great! It's a real nice room. Thanks for helping me wid all this." she said with a smile.

"No problem. Since we's ain't sellin taday, I was wonderin if ya wanted to go over to Brooklyn and meet some friends of mine, plus Brooklyn is always worth a visit."

"Sure!" she said excitedly. "I'll be down in a minute."

They reached Brooklyn after about forty five minutes of walking.

"Well if it ain't Kid Blink," Said a voice from a top one of the snow banks. The boy then jumped down and spit into his hand shaking Blink's hand. He was about 14 and 5'8". He was carrying a cane with a gold top, and had a slingshot stuck in his belt. He turned to Amy.

"So who's dis Blink? And why is she stairin at me?" asked the boy.

"Spot this is Aim, she is stayin at the Login House in Manhattan for a while, and starin seems to be her way of meetin new people." He said jokingly.

Amy was staring, first at the cane and then at the name. Quietly she said "Alex?"

"Yeah, dat's my real name, how did ya know?"

But now Blink was staring at Amy "Amilia?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"Is you's sayin that me sista, who I saw get shot six yea's ago is now standin in front a me, alive?" Spot almost yelled.

"I think so Spot." Blink said quietly to Spot "She has da same eyes, and da name adds up, and she knew ya. I think she really is ya sista Alex." He said reverting over to Spots real name which he hadn't used in years. Then he turned to Amy "But we's saw ya shot, I was dere, there was no way ya coulda lived!"

"You're Jason aren't you?" she asked, he just nodded his head. "Well then I guess I should tell ya guys everythin. Yeah, I was shot, but he had never meant ta shoot me, just get ya fatha's wallet Jase. So when he saw what he had done, he took me to a doctor. I was only shot in da shoulda, so I lived. When I was betta, he took me to da police sayin dat I had tried to rob him and that he had shot me in self defense. He used your fatha's wallet as evidence that I was a thief, and got me sent to the Refuge for two years. I got out and they found me and put me in an orphanage, and I escaped two weeks ago. So what happened to you guys after ya thought I was dead?"

Blink was the first to answer after all this, "I got found by Jack, and he took me to da login house and taught me ta be a newsie. I ran inta Alex about three weeks later at a poker game."

There Spot took over "I had been found by one a da Brooklyn newsies, and he was me sellin partner. I fought some guys a couple yeas ago and became da king a Brooklyn afta Snap left ta find a real job. God Aim, I thought ya was dead all dese yeas and ya was still in New York." At this he came over and gave his sister a hug. "So da ya wanna stay here in Brooklyn? Ya could be a newsie here."

"Hey," said Blink before Amy had a chance to reply "We found her foist, and she already promised to sell wid me on Monday."

Amy started laughing "I did promise Blink, and I kinda like Manhattan, I'd like ta stay der for a while."

"Alright, But I'll come see ya in a couple a days. Take care a me sista Blink, or I'll have ta soak ya!" Spot gave his sister a hug, and Amy and Blink headed back to Manhattan.

"So why did ya decide ta stay in Manhattan?" asked Blink, not believing the reasons she had told Spot.

"It's like I told Spot, and it's been so long since I seen him I thought he was dead. It's just too much to deal with right now, I need some time to get away from it all and think."

"Wad about me? Ya say it's too much see'n ya brodda."

Amy thought about this for a moment "You was older, eleven then, you could probably get a job, and at least not freeze or starve. I always believed that you were ok. It was just too much ta think that both a ya had died. And right afta me parents and everythin'"

Blink put a comforting arm around her shoulders and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Blink. Come on, it's getting dark, and I think it might snow again."

They started walking again. A few minutes later Amy asked "So da ya have a goil?" she asked jokingly.

"Why dose ya wanna know?" Blink asked curiously.

"Cause I wanna know if I'ma gonna get soaked for doin dis!" she said lobbing a snow ball into his face.

"Aw, you's gonna pay for that now." he said throwing a snowball at her and missing on purpose.

"Aw little Jason can't stand a wittle snow." She said throwing more snow at him.

"That's it, you's is gonna die now!" he said running after her and tackling her in the snow and started shoving it down her back. She shoved more snow in his face and proceeded to try and tackle him. By the end they were both laughing.

"It's good ta have ya back Aims."

"You too." she said giving him a hand up. "Now let's go change into something dry." She said and started off in the direction of Brooklyn.

"Uh Aims, Manhattan is this way." She laughed and followed him.

When they got back to the lodging house Amy realized that she didn't have anything to change into. Blink had obviously realized this too, because he came into her room a few minutes later with a shirt and pants of his own.

"I realized ya probably didn't have anythin' else ta wear, so ya can wear these until your stuff dries." Blink said dropping the things on her bed. "I don't think ya brotha would be to happy if ya froze. I really don't need him soakin me right now!"

Amy smiled "Like he could really do much ta ya!"

"Remember who taught ya brotha how ta wrestle? He ain't bad in a fight and deadly with dat slingshot of his, also my fault." he said grinning "Now I'll leave ya alone ta get dressed, then come out and join us, I can teach ya poker too."

Amy did her best with Blinks clothes, but they were a bit big, finally she had to roll everything up about four inches and button the shirt up all the way for it not to dip down. Then she came out into the bunk room.

"Hey Amy, I hoid ya's Spot's sistah!" Yelled one boy, Amy thought it was Race.

"Yeah, we's been related for years!" She said smiling. She got a few groans, "Sorry, that was pretty lame, wasn't it?"

The night was fun. Blink lived up to his word and taught her to play poker. She wasn't very good at it, but she beat him twice. Later she realized he had probably let her win. The boys had started telling her stories about Spot, and she added in her story of how he had got his nickname which Blink had been too worried to tell before, it was one of the things that would get Spot to kill you, he told Amy. But she reasoned that he was not likely to kill his own sister, especially after the threats he had made to Blink earlier.

She woke up the next morning to Kloppman yelling at all the boys to get up. She put on her old things which had dried by now, and met Blink down in the Lobby. He had an old jacket with him that he said was one that Kloppman's niece's that she had left behind.

"Here, I noticed ya didn't have one, and it's really cold out der." He said shyly, handing her the jacket.

"Thanks, that's so sweet of ya!" she said slipping the jacket on, it fit pretty well.

"No problem. So ya ready for your foist day as a newsie?"

"Lets go." she said smiling confidently.

As they walked he told her about the life of a newsie. "We usually meet at Tibby's after we sell all our papes; I'll show you that later. By the way, ya should watch out for these two goons who work for the paper. They's is da Delancy Broddas, but de shouldn't botha ya if ya's with us." He noticed she had stopped. "What's wrong?"

"D-did ya say da Delancy broddas?" she asked. Blink could see a look of terror on her face that confused him.

"Yeah, but dey won't hoit ya just for getting ya papes." He said, really confused.

"I-I can't sell today, I ain't felling well." she explained quickly and then fled toward the Lodging house.

Blink started to go after her, but realized that it would be better to get his papes before they ran out, and it would give her some time to cool down. But he hurried.

When he got to the distribution office, he bought his papes and Jack asked him "Hey Blink. Where's Amy? Wasn't she sellin' wid ya taday?"

"Yeah, but she ran off as soon as I mentioned da Delancy's. I don't know why. I think she went back to da login house, and I was gonna go check on her as soon as I got my papes."

Blink took off towards the lodging house, but he was almost running. Jack could tell he was worried.

Morris Delancy had heard this whole thing. "Hey Oscah', I think we's found Amy! She's staying wid da newsies!!"

I guess I should go pay her a call then." Oscar answered leaving and heading after Blink.

Blink found Amy in her room crying "Aim, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing!" She yelled "Just leave me alone!"

"I just want ta help ya Aims! Can ya tell me what's wrong?" He asked sitting next to her on the bed. "Please?"

Amy looked at him. He had saved her after just meeting her two days ago. He had always helped her when they were younger. She knew she could trust him. "Ok." she said quietly "Well ya know how I said I was in da Refuge for two yeas? Well I beat a guy up in der because he was hoitin one a my friends. He got out a few months before I did. When I got out, he and some of his friends found me, and dey beat me up poity bad. Da Delancy's found me and da took me back ta der place. When I woke up dey was goin on about how dey had saved me and dat I owed em so I should be Oscah's goil. I didn't want ta, so I ran away from em. Dey found me about a yea later, and told me I still owed em. I told em I would still not do it so they beat me up. That's when I was found and put in dat orphanage. Oscar saw me once, but I was with de odda goils, so he couldn't do anythin ta me, but he promised that as soon as he found me, he would make me his or kill me."

She was really quiet after this. Blink just put his arm around her shoulders, and hugged her as she started to cry again. "I guess I should take Spot up on his offer and go ta Brooklyn." she said finally.

"Hey, you's a Manhattan newsie, and we's'll take care a ya. I promise he won't eva hoit ya." Blink said defiantly.

"It sounds like ya little friend really wants ya ta stay, unfortunately that won't happen. Hi Amy, did ya miss me?"

ï¡ï¢

You cross the line, there's no turning back, he told the world how he felt with the sound of a gat. We are we are!

Snoddy: Fait! turns off music

Hey, what was that for, I love that song, especially all continentalised

Blink: You really need to get over that!

Hey, don't go dissin the continentals! does some fun cheesy choreography

Snoddy: STOP just tell them to review and promise them something!

Oh fine, please review, everyone who does will get a burnt copy of Extreme by the continentals grumbles as newsies attack her ok, and a cookie. Now can IK go back to my music?  
  
I love you, I'll follow you, you are my life, I will follow you all day (sounds stockerish no?)


	3. Verry Happy

Wow, this is taking forever to fix, but it's getting better, I used to be an awful writer! Just a lot of dumb things wow! Ok, hope you enjoy the now much better version, though still not good at all, but oh well.

ï¡ï¢

Her answer was not at all what he had expected "So ya think just because ya beat up Oscah I owe ya or somethin?"

Blink looked at her with hurt in his eyes "No, I really like ya Aim! When I saw him their threatenin ya, I just wanted ta kill him. My life has been hell, but now that you're back, even the bad stuff seems ok. I don't care if ya owe me, I don't want ya too. I am only askin ya because you mean a lot to me." He got quiet at the end, figuring he had lost her.

She smiled again as he said this. "Sorry Blink, I guess I'm just kinda scared. I forgot that there was real people who just do nice things for each odda because they are friends, or they want ta help them. I forgot that there are people who know I am more than just a piece of property or something like that. I would love ta be your goil."

Blink blinked at her "Really?"

"Yeah, wid all my heart."

He leaned in and kissed her. She reached up and brushed back his hair "I guess I made da right choice."

They walked back to the lodging house with Blink's arm around her shoulders. Suddenly he stopped. "Hey Aim," he said with a mischievous grin "Ya what to have some fun?"

"Watta' ya mean?" she asked, a bit worried.

"Well, how's about we's don't tell 'am about us and make 'em think ya said no, and then they'll probably get mad at ya, and I can come ta your defense."

"And this is fun how?" she asked bating him, he was going to have fun, then she was going to have fun with him first.

"Because I love seein the guys faces when they realize dey've been had. So will ya play or are ya gonna be borin?" he asked teasingly.

"Sounds fun. Let's do it!" She said somewhat excitedly.

They walked upstairs, and Blink walked slowly over to his bunk. Most of the newsies asked him what had happened, but he just shook his head and sat down on his bunk. Race came over to Amy very mad.

"You bitch! How could ya? He loved ya and now ya just broke his heart..." he continued on like this until Blink jumped up, came over and grabbed him from behind.

"Nevah talk ta me goil like dat again, or I'll soak ya till ya can't walk!" Race just stared at him open mouthed as he went over and put an arm around Amy's shoulders; Amy smiled up at him.

Race finally stopped gaping and stuttered "Ya mean yaâ I mean sheâ I mean ya both"

"Yeah race, I agreed ta be his goil."

At this everyone started congratulating them. Blink apologized to a very sore Race; everyone laughed. Spot came over to Blink after Amy had gone to put her coat and hat away. "Try anything with her Blinky, and ya will wish ya had nevah been born!"

"I know Spot, don't worry, I'll take care a' her!" Spot nodded and turned to everyone else.

"Hey guys, shut up for a sec! I'se is going back ta Brooklyn. See ya all later!" He gave Amy a hug and gave Blink a warning look, which he just responded to with a wave and took Amy's hand.

They had fun that night, and Blink kissed Amy good night to whistles from the other newsies. They both blushed and Amy went to bed very happy.

ï¡ï¢

Mush: And dey call me Mush? That was horrible, especially the end, ugh.

Spot: Yeah, and yer makin' me sound all nice an everythin!

Just wait until later Spotty boy, I will make you cry for mercy at your own kindness.

Spot: Snoddy, get yer goil away from me before I am tempted to beat her!

Muahahaha, you will see someday Conlon, I WILL have the last laugh, and I will win!

Snoddy: Let's get you some sugar to calm you down.

Oh fine, ruin my fun goes off muttering

Mush: Oo, since she's gone can I say it?

Spot: Sounds fine to me

Mush: All reviewers get to look at the gorgeous me, and a cookie.

Spot: You are helpless.


	4. Knocked out

Hmm, maybe I should just kill her off and turn this into a drama instead.

Blink: cries no, you shall not kill my Aims! steals keyboard I will write it you shall see!

Um, ok Disney owns newsies, I own Amy, The Doc, and the very sexy Griffin (he is in my head)

Griffin: Um, thanks, but what will Snoddy say?

You will see, all in good time Griffy me love. Now read all of you!

ï¡ï¢

The next morning Blink snuck into her room before anyone else was awake. He sat next to her on her bed, and gingerly bent down and kissed her. This woke her up, and at first she almost screamed, but when she saw Blink's smiling face she smiled.

"Good morning sunshine!" Blink whispered.

Urg, so much sappiness, why do I do those things to myself?

"Morning Jase! Is there any particular reason you are waking me us at this God cursed hour?" she asked. She was not a morning person.

"I noticed ya don't have ya're accent!"

"Well dat's cause I'se's tired, and I just lost it 'bout two yea's ago. So now is ya gonna answer me question?"

He laughed "I woke ya up cause, it'll only be a minute until Kloppy wakes all a us up, and I wanted ta ask ya somethin. Ya wanna sell wid me taday? I know we usually sell with Mush and Race, but I was thinking' just us."

"Sure Jase, now can I go back ta sleep?"

"Nah, Kloppy is comin' up da stairs right now. And would ya mind not callin' me by me foist name Amilia? Nona da guys here know my real name except Jack, and I think he forgot."

"Awe, alright. I'll meet ya downstairs in a minute."

Amy came down dressed as she had been for the past three days. "Hey Aim's, don't ya have any otha close?" Blink asked noticing her outfit.

"No. This was all I had when I escaped from the orphanage. The rest of my things were being washed. I couldn't wait because some family from California wanted to take me, but I didn't wanna leave New York."

"Well, we can look for some things for ya later."

"Or ya can just wear some of our old stuff." Mush put in hearing what they were saying. "So ya selling with Race an I again taday?"

"Nah, I was thinking that Aim and I would just sell by ourselves. But we'll still meet ya at Tibby's for lunch."

Race and Mush exchanged glances, it seemed like the three musketeers was ending. "I guess I'll be sellin at Sheepshead taday then. See ya later Mush."

"Sure just all a ya leave me, I don't mind." Mush grumbled, but got over it.

They walked down to the distribution office with Blink and Amy hand in hand. Snoddy could see that Amy was shaking. "Don't worry Amy, Blink soaked Oscah pretty bad yestaday, He probably won't even be outa bed yet."

Amy smiled at this. "You're probably right, thanks."

When they reached the office, Morris sneered at the sight of Amy "When Oscah gets betta, be says he's gonna kill ya! And ya little boyfriend too!"

(No reference to The Wizard of Oz, It just fit.)

Blink squeezed Amy's hand and they bought their papers without a word to Morris.

That week was fun for everyone. Amy and Blink were in great moods, not to mention they kept sneaking off at night and worrying the others. Selling was even good that week, except for Friday, when even Jack couldn't sell his usual 100 papes, but luckily due to the new law they were all able to sell their papes back to a very angry Weasel.

But Sunday they all sold well, and most of them decided to go to Brooklyn for a poker game. Amy was happy just to see her brother again, even if she didn't like poker. She wasn't very good at it. That night she decided to leave early because the guys were arguing with Jack over something to do with his girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend or something. She was enjoying the walk; it was a nice night with a full moon, when she heard familiar laughter. It was Oscar's. "_I thought he would be in bed at least until Wednesday!" _She thought to herself, as she pulled her hair up and tried to sneak by the alley that they were in. Unfortunately, they did notice her, because she slipped on some ice and let out a small scream. Morris came over to her, "Well if it isn't little Miss Newsie herself! Remember what I told ya, Oscah's gonna kill ya now!" He said and grabbed her pulling her into the alley.

Oscar grabbed hold of her and kissed her while she struggled, "Fine, if that's the way ya want it!" At this she slapped him. He punched her in the stomach which knocked her to the ground. She let out a blood curdling scream, and Morris hit her on the head with an old bottle that knocked her out.

ï¡ï¢

Jack: enters looking lost ex-girlfriend? Since when was it ever girlfriend?

Newsies: groan

Jack: hey I was kidding

Spot, you got your way, I'm calm now, and he won't let me have enough sugar to get hyper again. Mean Snoddy.

Spot: Finally! Why can't ya always be normal like dis.

You are not being nice sticks tongue out and goes to sit in a corner

Spot: See, I am not a nice person.

We shall see Spotty Please review, all reviewers get muffins and a cookie.


	5. I guess I'd better not do that again

Hmmm, maybe I should have just let them kill her, then I can change this to a drama and be almost done.

Blink: cries No! You can't let them kill my Aims! I won't let you steals keyboard my turn

Um, ok, Newsies belong to Disney, Amy, the Doctor, and Griffin, (who is really hot in my head, and I have finally met a guy who looks kinda like him, too bad he is younger than me, oh well.) belong to me, and I guess Blink shall be stealing the plot for now.

Griffin: You think I'm hot? What will Snoddy say?

Just wait your turn Griffy! Now read all of you! Read until you see he part you all love so you can review!

ï¡ï¢

Amy awoke to find herself in an unfamiliar place. She realized that her left arm was in a sling. She tried to sit up, but groaned in pain. That caused a tall man with large glasses, and white hair to come into her room, "Amy, so you are finally awake. Your friends have been very worried. They are out selling their papers right now, but they should be back in a few hours, but someone will probably come to see if you have woken up yet in about..." he looked at a pocket watch, "...half an hour."

Amy was very confused. "Who are you? Why am I here? What do you mean to see if I have woken up yet? What time is it?" She asked getting worried.

The man chuckled, it wasn't mean, and she decided he wasn't a bad man. "I'm sorry, I am Dr. Johnson. Your friends brought you to me about 4 nights ago. You were very badly beaten. You broke your arm, you have a cold, but otherwise you just have some bad cuts and bruises. And it is 11:30 in the morning on Thursday, and it is November 23."

Just then she heard a door slam in the room to which her room connected. "That must be Blink, he is always early." Dr. Johnson said walking into the other room.

Amy could here through the open door; "Is she awake yet?" sure enough it was Blink's voice. Amy tried to sit up again and this time managed to at least brace herself up against the pillows.

"Why don't you go in and see for yourself." At that Blink came into her room, and upon seeing her awake, ran over to her bed gathering her up in his arms. Then he kissed her. He finally stopped a few minutes later, and sat down on her bed while still holding her hand. "Oh Aim's, I am just so glad you're awake. We was worried if ya would make it, ya were asleep for so long that we was worried that..." at this his voice just died off and he kissed her again.

"I'll take a lot more than Oscah' Delancy to keep me from you Blink." she said smiling and reached up to ruffle his hair.

Yes I know, more mushy stuff, but I can't resist.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each other when Amy spoke. "Hey Blink?"

"Yeah Aim's?

"I think da boys will probably be at Tibby's by now, and I am starving!"

"Are you sure you should go out yet, I mean ya have a cold and ya arm and everything.'

"Blink, I'm fine, the doctor did a great job, and if you will remember I have had a broken arm before, which was your fault!" They both smiled at this remembering when Blink had spooked Amy's horse when she was 7 and it had bucked her off, right into the horse trough.

"Alright Aim's, but ya gotta come back here tanight. Maybe it your really good da doc'll let ya come home tammarow." They he helped Amy into her coat and boots, something she wasn't very able to do with her arm in a sling. Then they left after telling Dr. Johnson wear they were going. Blink was surprised when he agreed saying that getting out would do her good, and food certainly would.

They reached Manhattan about 10 minutes later which confused Amy. "Didn't they catch me just out of Brooklyn?" she asked when she realized where they were.

"Yeah, but the guys helped carry ya back. He is one a da only doctors we can trust. He's Snoddy's uncle. He would have let Snoddy stay wid im, but he was already a newsie, so he promised ta help us whenever we needed it, free a charge." Amy nodded.

"What about his parents?" she remembered that Snoddy was one of the runaways of the group. "Hasn't he told them where Snoddy is?"

"Ya see, Snoddy's dad left 'em a long time ago and is step dad was abusive, so when Snoddy ran away, he told his uncle, and a course ya saw how da doc is, he agreed that Snoddy couldn't go back and has been helping to mislead his parents."

"Wow, so what was the deal wid Jack the odda night?"

"Him an Sarah finally broke up, some rich great aunt of hers decided that she was a proper young lady and deserved to be brought up as one so she took her in. Sarah broke up wid Jack sayin he was below her station now. He ain't really too pissed, he was pretty much glad to be done wid her, she was obnoxious."

"Yeah, I nevah thought they made a very good couple."

"Not like us." He sad putting an arm around her and kissing her nose.

It only took them a few more minutes to reach Tibby's. They went inside and sat down at there usual booth next to the door. The newsies started coming in a few minutes later, and they all stopped when they saw them. They could here Race calling from the back "Hey what's goin' on? I can't see!" This made everyone laugh and Amy was entangled in hugs from all the newsies, well all except one. Finally when everyone had calmed down Jack brought over a newsies she had never seen before. "Amy, dis here is Griffin. He's new, but he's real nice."

"And can actually beat Race at poker!" Snipeshooter called, earning him a smack in the head from Race who was sitting next to him everyone laughed, including Griffin.

He held out his hand to her "Nice ta meet ya finally, I have hoid a lot about you. Especially from Blink here." he leaned down and whispered to her "I think he has a crush on ya." he smiled.

"I think you might be right, you should see dese looks he's been given' me!"

At this Blink put his arm around her waist. "Stop flirtin' with me goil. And as for you, I believe I can do more dan just give ya looks ta show ya how I feel about ya!" be said pulling her into a kiss that got hoots and hollers from the other boys. When they finished everyone sat down and started ordering there meals. Amy found her sitting across from Jack and Griffin. "So what made ya wanna be a newsie?" Amy asked him curiously.

"Well, me mum's dead, and me dad couldn't take care of me little sister and me, so I went ta look for work and Dutchy der found me and now I'm a newsie. I'se is still sendin' money back to me dad and Mandy, dats me sister, and I plan ta visit dem once in a while but it was easier just ta live with da newsies."

"That makes sense. So cowboy, did Blink behave himself while I was sleepin?" She asked teasingly.

"Nah, he's been a right nuisance worryin' about ya constantly, it was disgraceful!"

"Well den I guess I better not do dat again anytime soon."

ï¡ï¢

Blink: See, isn't that so much better than killing her off?

Oh fine, have it your way, she can live.

Blink: Yay does sexy heel clicks and runs out

And they say I am too hyper. Ok, review and you will get a copy of my French homework and a cookie!


	6. How much he loved her

Oo, a new reviewer already, yay! does happy dance

Dreamer- Thanks Babe, a course you can have a cookie hands her two and I'm sorry, but I just can't let the Delanceys die, not yet at least. Race is awesome. So is this a quick enough update?

Spot: You'se a looser Fait!

Thanks, I'll take that as a complement coming from you

ï¡ï¢

After lunch Blink walked Amy back to Dr. Johnson's.

Like you really expected him to just send her on her way? Sorry, it's just so fun to state the obvious.

As they were walking, he suddenly stopped. "Amy, its al me fault ya got hoit. I shouldn't a sent ya back all on your own."

"It's ok Blink, ya couldn't've known. Thanks for takin' care of me."

"Of course. Dat's what I'm here for!"

When they got back, the doctor ordered her to bed, and she fell asleep almost right away.

The next day boys went to Dr. Johnson's house to check and see if she could come go home yet when they heard a scream from her room. Blink ran in.

"Aim's what's wrong!" he asked coming in and sitting next to her.

"Nothing, it was just a nightmare. Don't worry about it."

"Ya want ta tell me what it was about? That might help."

"Ok. Da Delanceys had found me again, and dis time dey were tryin' ta kill me, and den you guys came ta help me, and dey killed you all." She was almost crying remembering it.

"Don't worry, dey'll nevah hoit ya again, I promise!"

"Thanks Blink. So, is he gonna let me go home yet?'

He said tomorrow morning ya get ta come home." She sighed, but realized it was probably for the best and fell asleep after Blink the boys left.

Amy woke up early the next morning after so much sleep, and was very restless by the time the guys got there at 12:00 after selling their papes.

"I thought ya's would nevah come!" Amy exclaimed after a quick kiss from Blink. "I have been awake for hours, and ya have no idea how boring it is here. No offence to ya uncle Snoddy, but he was seeing patients all morning, and I am not good at entertaining me self."

"Ya's know it!" yelled Spot coming over.

"Awe, and I thought me little brodda had forgotten about me."

"Are ya kiddin? He has been here almost everyday. Taking up space in da lodging house, and making a right nuisance of his self!" Declared Skittery but giving Spot a wary look.

"A course I didn't forget ya! I just had ta deal wid some trouble in Brooklyn." He gave his sister a hug, the only sign he ever showed of affection towards anyone. "So ya's feelin' betta?" Amy nodded. "Good. I knew I could count on Blink ta take care a ya. Well, now dat I know ya's ok, I really got ta get back ta Brooklyn. Da boys is getting rowdy with me gone so much." He started to go and turned. "Remember Blink, no funny stuff." Both boys smiled at what had become a traditional salutation between the two. Spot waved and left.

"Why is it that he is always here when I's is sleeping or somethin, but nevah when I's awake?" Amy asked irritated by her brother's short visit.

"He was real worried when ya's got hoit Aim's, and he was just real relived that ya was ok. He nearly moidered the messenger who went to tell him you were ok, thinking that it was bad news. He really cares about ya Aim, but he's got responsibilities in Brooklyn." Blink told her.

"Sorry." she mumbled, quite annoyed.

"Well I was just trying ta help!" Blink retorted. The others started to edge out of the room.

"I know, but it just seems like everyone is always trying to protect me, and that I am still a child!" She yelled losing her accent.

"I don't want ya ta get hoit Amy! I saw ya foist after dey got ta ya! Ya didn't look like ya would eva wake up, and I was real worried! Sorry if I's loved ya and didn't want ta lose ya again!" at this he stormed out of the room and Amy burst into tears.

Mush came in a moment later "Come on Amy, lets get ya home." She nodded and dried her tears.

Blink was at the lodging house when she got there, but made no move to talk to her so she let it be going into her room and shutting the door. "How could I have been so stupid!" she mumbled angrily to herself. "Now he won't even look at ya, not ta mentions talk ta ya! Ya finally find da poifect guy and now ya gotta go and screw it all up!"

She felt tears well up in her eyes, but if he didn't care about her anymore, she would not weep for him. She decided it would be best if she moved to Brooklyn with Spot. She could not stand to be here if Blink hated her. She started to pack up her things.

Blink was sitting up on his bunk when Mush came over. "Ya made her cry ya know." Blink just looked at him. "Ya hoit her bad. Ya should probably talk ta her unless ya want ta loose her."

"What's that supposed ta mean?" Blink asked angrily, but he was really scared. He couldn't bear to lose her.

"It sounds like she's packin. She's probably goin to move ta Brooklyn with Spot er somethin."

Blink started too sweat. "She probably won't go until tammarow! Ya still have a chance." Mush told him and walked off towards Race's poker game.

That night they all went to Tibby's for dinner, but the atmosphere was tense. Amy had told Jack that she was going to Brooklyn tomorrow, and he had said he would take her. She was now sitting with him, Griffin, and David who were all trying to cheer her up to no avail, while Blink was sitting with Mush, Race, and Skittery. He didn't say a word except to order, and he kept on glaring over at Amy.

As they were leaving Mush stopped Blink and asked him "So, ya gonna talk ta her or are ya gonna let her leave?" Blink shoved him off and walked quickly back to the lodging house.

When she got back, Amy went up on the roof. She couldn't stand to see everyone else happy. She heard the door open behind her, but didn't bother to turn around.

"Kinda cold out here." Blink said sitting down next to her.

"I guess." Amy answered curtly. They said in silence for a few minutes.

"I hoid you's is movin ta Brooklyn.'

"Why do you care?"

"Why do I care?" Blink broke his calm almost yelling. "God Aim's, because I love ya! Because if ya leave I will have nothin ta live for! Because ya mean more ta me than anythin else in da woild!"

"Da ya really mean that Blink, or are ya just tryin ta get me ta stay?"

Blink put his arm around her waist and pulled her in and softly kissed her. She completely melted. It was like the first time he had ever kissed her. "I love ya Amy. I know ya might not believe me, but I will do anythin ta get ya to stay." He said kissing her again. Harder this time but filled with passion.

"Maybe I could stay around for a while. I like how you react when you're mad." He pulled her in and they kissed for a few more minutes. Finally he broke it off, and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"So I guess ya ain't mad at me anymore?" Blink asked.

She kissed him again. "Is that answer enough for you?"

They leaned back looking at the stars. They went inside about an hour later, and everyone else was already asleep. Blink asked Amy quietly "So I guess ya ain't goin ta Brooklyn tammarow?"

"No, I think I'll be sellin with my guy!"

Blink went over to his bed, and saw a kid sleeping in it. "I guess they didn't think I'd be sleepin in here tonight. I've been sleepin in your room, because there's been another new guy besides Griffin, and there weren't enough beds."

Amy smiled taking his arm, "Then I guess you'll just have to sleep in here with me."

No, they didn't do anything, but that night, she was finally able to fall asleep in Blinks arms, to him mumbling about how much he loved her.

ï¡ï¢

Tay tay, only one remaining chapter unfortunately, but then we have the sequel, so no worries.

Les: My turn to say it! All reviewers get one of those spiffy shout outs annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd a cookie!

Hey, spiffy is my word, bad Les locks Les in the closet, now if I could only find those cookies

Les: crunch


	7. Drink to that

The next morning the boys awoke to find Blink missing. "Maybe he slept on the roof, since Pockets was in his bed, and that was the last place he was." Dutchy suggested and went up to check.

"Maybe she killed him and left his body in the alley for us to find!" Suggested Snipeshooter, getting a laugh out of most of them. But when Dutchy came down with the report that there was no one on the roof, they started to get worried. So Race went to go wake Amy and see if she knew where he might have gone.

Amy awoke to a knock on her door, and felt Blink's arms still around her. She rolled over and whispered to him. "Wake up, Amy is leaving for Brooklyn!"

He awoke with a gasp, and she laughed. "That wasn't nice!"

"I love ya's too Crabby." The person at the door knocked again louder.

"Amy? You in there?" It was Race.

"Yeah, just a sec." She said getting up and opening the door. "What?"

"Blink is missing; we haven't seen him since last night and… oh." The oh was caused by the fact that Blink had just come up behind Amy to see what was going on.

"I noticed that Pockets was still in me bed, so Amy was nice enough to share hers for the night."

"So you two's finally made up, good!" Said Mush. All the guys had figured out what was going on by now. "I was worried he would let ya leave!"

"So this is all your fault huh?" Amy asked jokingly. Mush ignored her and asked, "So, is ya's sellin with us taday?" Blink looked at Amy questioningly.

"Nah, in winter, it's kinda hard for a big group ta sell tagether. But we'll see ya guys at Tibby's for lunch?"

"Sure thing."

At that they went to go get their papers.

Everyone else got to Tibby's before Blink and Amy, and they were talking. "Why is dey's takin so long?" Sarah asked. She had wanted to meet the only girl Manhattan newsie, who all her friends and her brothers thought so highly of.

"Amy's probably havin' a hard time sellin her papes with dat arm." Said mush. "Ya know, we should really do somethin about that. I know da Delanceys weren't der dis mornin, but dey'll be back soon. Dey really hoit her last time."

"I think I might have an idea." David said from the corner where he was sitting with Jack and Griffin.

"Let's here it mouth." Said Jack, using Spots name for David when he had ideas.

"Well, Oscar seems pretty eager to get to her. So I was thinking..."

"Ya's always thinking!"

"Shut up Race!"

"Well, I was thinking, what if we set up a trap for them. We get Amy to go down some alley and have them know about it, but first we alert the bulls, and when they start getting hostile, they go in and arrest them."

"I don't know, it sounds kinda risky."

"Blink will nevah agree!"

"Well, here dey comes so let's ask em!"

"Hey Blink; David here has an idea to end Amy's problems with da Delanceys!" So David quickly explained again.

"NO! It's too risky. Dey almost killed her last time!"

"Hey, don't I get any say? It's my life believe it or not!" Amy was quite annoyed that Blink thought he could just order her around like that. "I think it would probably work. Plus you guys would be der, and you can take care of da Delanceys."

"Amy, Please. Can't you just go to Brooklyn for a while or somethin? I don't want ya ta get hoit!" Blink whispered hotly.

"I know Blink, but I want to get this over with. They have been tormenting me enough."

"Fine!" said Blink, tired of all the fighting. "But if you get hoit, I will nevah forgive myself!"

"Yeah yeah, I know." And slightly louder "So David, When was ya thinking of putting ya's plan inta action?"

"Well, I was thinking as soon as the Delanceys get back to work. They should still be pretty hurt from the number we did on them before. Also, I was thinking we could give Amy a knife, and I know Specs knows some knife tricks.'

"I'd love ta teach ya."

"Sound good enough for you?" Amy asked turning back to Blink.

"On one condition. We pick an alley with some crates and stuff in it and some of us hide there in case anything happens."

"Sounds like a good idea. I didn't even think of that. So Snoddy, When do you think the Delanceys will be back?" Since his uncle was a doctor, he knew a bit about medicine.

"Probably two days. Three at the most."

"Then I guess I'd betta start teaching ya dose knife tricks as soon as we's done with lunch."

At the reminder of food, everyone sat down and started ordering.

Amy finished with her knife lessons by 3:00. She could now through a knife, usually hitting a target from 15 feet away (remember, she didn't get the nickname Aim from her good looks.) and also knew three ways to stab some one.

"I would be careful not ta make her made right now Blink. She's pretty good with that knife." Said Specs coming in.

Amy went over to Blink. "So what're we's goin ta do about your sleeping arrangements? It seems like Pockets has poimanently moved into your bunk."

"Mind if I stay with ya until we figure something else out?" _Memo to self, never figure anything out._

"You would be most welcome." _Memo to self,_ _never let him figure anything out!_

Over the next two days, Amy learned about 5 more knife tricks, and the guys scoped out the alley and got all that worked out. On November 29 when they went to get their papes, they saw two familiar figures. When Amy and Blink got to the front of the line, they saw that David had been right. They were well enough to work, but they were still pretty beet up. Amy noted places where they were already bruised or cut incase she needed to defend her self that night.

"Ya watch it bitch! We's will be following ya wherever ya go, and this time, we will kill you." Oscar said with a smile.

Amy smiled "I look forward to it."

As they were walking away Race came up and asked, louder than usual "So, ya going to da game in queens tanight?"

Blink answered. "Of course, But Aim's, I don't want ya comin."

"What? Ya think ya can just order me around like that?" Amy yelled.

"Come on, ya hoid what dey's said. Just stay at the lodging house tonight!" Blink and Race walked off.

"I will come, whether ya like it or not!"

"Ya think dey believed that?" Race asked as Amy caught up with them. They had agreed that it would be best to have another person with them if the Delanceys tried anything before that night.

"Ya should have seen dere faces! Dey will be der. I guarantee it!"

They went off and sold their papes.

Luckily, there really was a game in queens that night. Everyone left, and after she was sure they wouldn't see her, Specs and Spot followed. Spot had herd about it, and had wanted to help so he could use his slingshot, and still stay hidden. Specs was there because of his skills with throwing knives.

"I'm worried about this, what if something goes wrong?" Spot asked quietly.

"Don't worry, there are too many of us watching out for her."

Amy got to the game, and her and Blink staged another loud fight with him telling her to go home and her running off. Jack, Griffin, and Snipeshooter ran to get the bulls while the rest of the boys took up there places in the alley. They had told the boys from queens what was happening, and while they didn't want to fight, they sent some of there younger boys as lookouts.

Amy ran down the street and into the alley where she collapsed fake crying. They she heard the Delanceys come up. Good, everything had worked.

"We hoid ya fightin with ya little boyfriend. He ain't gonna help ya now, and we's a gonna kill ya now!" Oscar said grabbing her. Where were the bulls she thought nervously. She realized that she would have to do something, and fast. She grabbed the knife out of its hiding place in her sling, and stabbed Oscar in the leg. He screamed and collapsed. Suddenly there were newsies everywhere and Blink was pulling her away. She was very happy to go. Just then the bulls arrived breaking up the fight. Unfortunately (for him) Oscar didn't realize it was the bulls, and yelled that he would kill whoever was on him, and pulled out a gun, which make the police very happy to arrest them.

They all walked home happy. Hardly anyone had gotten hurt. Only Mush had a black eye, but he had knocked Morris out, and liked his battle wound.

That night as Amy and Blink were sitting in bed, he kissed her head. "Ya don't need ta worry about dem anymore. After Oscar pulled that gun, he will for sure be put away. It will all be ok."

"Yeah, I know it will. Now go to sleep. Remember we have to testify n court tomorrow.

The next morning, Amy was called as a witness, as was Dr. Johnson because he could show that the stories matched up, plus he had records. Sarah also testified saying how they had tried to kidnap her and Les and had beat up David the year before. Finally it was over and they all went to Tibby's to celebrate.

"I can't believe it! Da Delanceys, our number one enemies are locked away!" Jack said happily.

"We couldn't have done it without Amy!" Mush said toasting her. Amy blushed.

"I'll toast ta ya anytime Aim's!" Blink said pulling her into a romantic kiss.

"I'll drink to that!" She said drowning her sarsaparilla and kissing him back.


	8. Jamiah

**Queen of Brooklyn**

Amy, Tic, Watches, Gnat, and Missy's family are all mine. Slinger is based after Roland in the Gunslinger by Steven King, and Squire is based after Keladry in the book Squire (and the rest of The Protector of the Small series) by Tamora Pierce. Missy is based after my best friend, and I have her permission. All other characters are Disney's. Please no one sue me! I am really getting no profit from this.

Jamiah Beaumont sat down on her bed and sighed. She's was immensely bored. Her Father had gone to the house in the country for a month, but she had been left with insufferable Aunt Roberta. She was Really Jamiah's father's aunt, but she was forced to call her aunt so that the woman would not feel old, even though she was. Jamiah would have gladly been in school. Her brother, Jordan, was currently attending a school in Amsterdam and he was always writing her to tell her about what he was learning. Jamiah and Jordan were amazingly close for being four years apart. You may wonder why a family rich enough to have a vacation house and to be able to send their son off to school in another state would not bother educating their daughter, but Emanuel Beaumont was not like most fathers. He had a strong belief that women were there to cook, clean, and be married off to a man of her father's choosing to further his finances. Unfortunately her aunt believed the same thing, and her first week had been filled with high class parties and fancy dresses. Just as she was thinking this someone knocked on the door.

"Please bid yourself welcome." She announced. She would never have bothered being this formal at home, but her aunt was a stickler for manners. The door opened and it was just her maid, and one of her best friends. "Oh Linna, it's just you."

Linna smiled. "Yes Jami, I am here to get you ready for bed."

Jamiah sighed. She knew Linna felt the same way, as she had called her by her nickname, Jami, and not Miss as she would have if she had been serious. "I can get dressed by my self. Everyone else doesn't even bother with a cook, but I have to have savants on my left and right.

"Miss, you're lucky to have all this, many would die for your opportunity."

"I know Linna, I guess I am the only one who would die for theirs. They get to be free. By the way, has there been any news from my brother?" The maid handed her a letter and left the girl alone to read it, bidding her goodnight.

The letter read:

My Dearest Jami,December 5, 1900

I hope my letter finds you well. Father came to visit

today, and said you were staying at Aunt Roberta's

until he returns. You have my deepest condolences.

We have begun to study Shakespeare, and I find it

quite fascinating. I believe you would as well. Next

time I see you I shall have to show you one of his

books entitled Romeo and Juliet. It is immensely

romantic. Please do not let our dear Aunt bring

you down too much.

Your loving brother,

Jordan Beaumont.

She put the letter down. She was tired of this and she knew she had to do something about it. She dressed in her nightgown and turned out the light, but she did not fall asleep.

Two hours later, when she knew everyone would be asleep, she quietly turned on the light. She silently slipped out of her room and found some of her brother's old clothes. She put on a shirt, worn brown vest, grey pants and suspenders to hold them up. She knew that her hair would give her away as a girl, but at least she wouldn't look like a, oh what was the term? Oh right, muckity muck. She put the other clothes in her bag, as well as a nightgown and a few dollars in coins. Then she left a note for Linna telling her not to worry, but to try and not let her father know until absolutely nescisary. Then she snuck out the window and down the fire escape. She knew just were to go. There was an old shack were her brother and she used to play when they were little, and no one used it. She could stay there and find another place and work tomorrow. She found it rather quickly and made a bed on the ground, falling asleep fairly quickly considering she had never slept on the ground before.

Amy awoke and sat straight up. Blink rolled over and noticing, sat up. "What's da mattah Aims?" he asked putting his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"Nothin, it was just a nightmare, that's all. I'll be alright now." She said trying not to let her voice shake.

"Ya wanna talk about it?" He asked as they lay back down.

"Nah, I'll be ok. Night Blink." He knew something was bothering her more than nightmares, but she would tell him if she wanted to.

"Night Aims." He said putting his arms around her and falling asleep again. Amy sat awake thinking. She had dreamed about the fire again. The fire had killed Amy's and Blink's parents leaving them and Amy's brother orphans. They had all come to the newsies in time, but she had just joined them a few months before. She hadn't dreamed the fire since she was eight until the past week. Something had been brothering her. She decided that it was time to visit her dear brother Spot again. In the morning of course. After deciding this she slipped once again into an uneasy sleep.

Spot Conlon was up early, as usual. He was dressed and ready by the time the other newsies were even up. He then went through the fun job of waking up the boys. He went over to the bunk of his best friend, Gunslinger. "The Gunslinger road across the red desert, but he was pursued. The lobster things were chasing him, ever gaining. They jumped, killing the man!" Spot said in his friend's ear. Using some characters from Slinger's favorite books, The Dark Tower books.

_This is from Steven King's, Dark Tower books yes, I know the beasts are really called Lobrosities, but Spot didn't really care to remember that._

Slinger sat up screaming, then he saw Spot. "I otta soak ya! Ya doity bum! One a these days we'se gonna wake ya's up and see how ya's like it! And they're called Lobstrosities!" He yelled. He was about 5'10" and very strong, but He was still a Brooklyn Newsie, so Spot was in charge.

"Jeese, I'se just messin wid ya Slingah! Now I'se can't wake up da udda boys cause dey's already awake. Tanks!" He said after suppressing his laughter. He then left to go get his papes.

Squire and Temp got up and went over to Slinger. "Well thanks, now he'll be all mad at us all day!" said the short redhead, Temp. He had gotten his name for his quick Irish temper.

"'Less Amy comes over." Said Squire, Slingers twin sister, who looked quite like him, and also loved to read. Mentioning Spot's sister, who usually put him in a better mood.

"Ya's bettah hope she does!" This time an Italian, Tic, with brown hair that was almost to his shoulders, but no one would ever confuse him for a girl. He was one of the best fighters in Brooklyn, and Spots main rival, but he also respected their fearless leader, and feared his temper.

"Yeah yeah, sawry guys. I'll go tawlk ta Amy." He left, mad that even his sister had ganged up against him.

"Why's everyone yellin'?" asked Gnat, the youngest newsie in Brooklyn, who Spot had taken a liking for while in the Refuge.

"Sawry kid. Slingah was just bein stupid an' got Spot mad again." Relayed Watches, an ex pickpocket who had decided to become a newsie. The boy nodded. Spot was his hero, but he also knew Spot could be quite mean when in a temper. They then went off to get their papes.

_Sorry about adding all the other people, but I just felt like adding more people and it was fun. Plus this is MY story! I can write it how I want!_

Jamiah got up and got dressed. She was soar from sleeping on the ground, but happy that she had gotten away. Time to go find a job! She left her shelter leaving her bag and dressed once again in a shirt and breeches. She didn't know were she would find work, but she would have to find it soon before her money ran out. She left her bag in the shack, and placing a few dollars in her pocket. She then left heading towards Manhattan. A few minutes later she was grabbed and pulled into an alley.

"And whatta we got here?" said her captor shoving her against the wall. "A new newsie it seems and a pretty one too. Whatta ya say newsie, why don't I cut yer throat and teach ya stupid newsies who not ta mess with?"

"Look I'm not a newsie." She said trying not to sound as scared as she really was.

"Ya's sure look like one." He said. He obviously didn't believe her.

"I work in a factory. I don't even know what a newsie is!"

"Yer lyin, and I'm gonna teach ya a lesson about lyin." He said and pulled out a knife.

She let out an ear piercing scream.

Blink and Amy were walking towards Brooklyn to go talk to Spot when they heard a scream.

"Sounds like it was coming from that alley!" Blink said.

"Yer right, come on." Amy yelled.

"No Aims stay here, yer arms still in dat sling, and Spot will kill me if ya get hoit."

"To bad." She said and took off at a run.

He sighed and beet her to the alley. He saw a girl about a year younger than him held against the wall by Devon, one of the boys who helped the Delanceys beet up people until they had been arrested a few months before. "Whatta ya think yas doin Devon?"

"Stay outa this Blink! This ain't nonna yer business!" He said still holding the girl.

"It is because we swore enmity ta all a yas, and I really don't think yas got any reason ta beat her up." Amy said coming up behind him

"Why if it isn't little miss Amy. The newsie who can't even fight for herself and has all da newsies at her every command. I'll leave her alone Blink, but Amy stays!" He said throwing Jami to the ground.

"No!" yelled Blink and at the same time "Deal." Amy said defiantly.

Blink grabbed her and said quietly "No! Yas still hoit, and ya can't fight him off!"

"I still got my knifes!"

"NO! I'll fight ya, right here, right now."

"Yer on!" He dodged for Blink who dodged. It was a pretty even fight until Devon pulled his knife. Amy decided to end it, and grabbed one of her knifes and threw it, knocking the knife to the ground.

"Next person to move will be getting this, and I don't plan on handing it!" she said holding up another knife. Both boys backed away. "Devon, yer gonna leave, and if I hear about yas attackin anyone again I will not hesitate to put this through yer tiny head!" He ran off.

Blink went over to the girl who was still huddled on the ground and held his hand out to her. "Names Kid Blink, but ya can call me Blink, and dis is Amy."

She let him help her up. "I'm Jami. Thank you so much for your help. Is there anyway you could do me one more favor?"

"What da ya need?" Blink asked helpfully.

"Do you know of any place they are hiring girls my age?" She asked.

"Ya could be a newsie like us." Amy suggested. She was starting to like the new girl.

"What exactly is a newsie?" Jami asked blushing.

"Yas haven't been on da streets very long have ya?" Blink asked laughing. She shook her head. "Newsies are us kids dat sell papes…er…newspapers. We sell for da woild here in Manhattan. Den deres Spot Conlon's territory in Brooklyn. Dey sell for da Joinal…"

"There's a lot of newsies in New Yawk, and we all live in da different territories in da lodgin houses. Each group has a leader, ours is Jack Kelly." Amy said interrupting Blink.

"You were the ones who led the strike this summer?" She asked.

"Yeah. Amy wasn't a newsie yet, bet da rest of us was. I'se still makin up for the money I lost durin then!"

"Liar!" Amy said quietly.

"Alright so it wasn't dat bad, but more den a few of us woulda starved if it hadn't been for Denton." Jami decided that there were too many questions there and that she should just change the subject.

"So about this lodging house, do you have to give any kind of id or anything?"

"Na, Kloppman doesn't even know most our real names, he runs da lodging house. Why da ya ask." Blink asked curiously.

"Please don't tell anyone! My name is really Jamiah Beaumont. I ran away from my great aunts because my family treats me horribly, except my brother, and they just think I am something to be married off to further my families assets! I also hate how everyone else is working when they are still children, but I have everything handed to me on a silver platter. Also, I'm engaged to a man I've known my whole life, and is my best friend, but neither of us want to get marries, we're like siblings." She finished.

"I'm almost glad our folks died when they did!" Blink said. Jami looked at him curiously. "Our families were real rich too, ands we lived next door too each otha, but our folks died in a fire." He explained.

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks, but don't worry about it. And we won't tell anyone about you. So ya wanna be a newsie?" He asked.

"That would be wonderful, thank you."

"Then let's go ta Tibby's. I can go see Spot some other time." They headed towards the restaurant.

Spot sat on Brooklyn Bridge looking out over the water. He was getting so sick of the boys, he was sick of being a newsie with a bad rep to protect, but most of all, he was sick of always going from one girl to the next to protect that rep and always breaking their hearts. He didn't even like most of them. Sure they were pretty, but most were slutty and obnoxious. Contrary to popular belief, he had never even slept with one, and didn't plan to. He was about ready to go back to the lodging house when he saw two familiar figures.

Spot walked up to them "Heya Blink, Hey Amy." He said giving his sister a hug and Blink got the traditional spit shake. "What brings da two of ya's ta Brooklyn?"

"Ya see Spot, we's got us a new newsie over in Manhattan, and she don't really know how ta fight or anythin…" Amy started.

"And ya's want me ta teach hoir?" Spot finished.

"Yeah. The thing is, she's a bit hoity toity, but nothing yas shouldn't be able to handle." Spot snorted.

"So when'll she get here?"

"Can we bring hoir Friday?"

"Soir, se yas then." "Bye"

They walked off, and Spot went back to Brooklyn.

I now move onto another story which will also include everyone from the last story so it got to stay under this name because I happen to like it this way!


	9. You're Sending me where?

Here I give to you Chapter 9 finally fixed and reposted as such, Now read!

Jami looked at her friends. "So I'm going to Brooklyn to have their leader, Spot Conlon, teach me how to fight?"

"Yep. Why, you worried?" Amy asked.

"Not really, I just don't know what to think of him."

"Trust me, Spot's really nice, as long as you stay on his good side. There he is." They had, by this time, reached the Brooklyn Bridge. Jami saw the boy. He carried a gold topped cane and a slingshot in his pocket. He looked very strong, and Missy was unwillingly taken with him. He swaggered over.

"Heya Amy, so this must be hoir." He said in a strong Brooklyn accent.

"Hey Spot. Yeah, this is Jami."

"Nice ta meat ya's. Come on. Let's go."

Amy and Jami hugged each other and promised to see each other soon. Then, they parted ways, and Jami started her new life in Brooklyn.

Spot lead her to the docks. He stopped here. "Well Missy, there are a couple of rules here."

She looked at him weirdly "Why did you call me Missy?"

"Well, yer too proper, plus ya look like a Missy. Rules: Don't insult any of da newsies, second, ya do what I say, and thoid, unless ya have my permission, ya don't sell, ya don't sleep in da lodging house."

"Alright mister high and mighty Spot Conlon. Here are my rules: I'll do what ever I want, and you won't call me Missy."

"Look _Missy _I'm doing you a favah cause a my sistah, but if ya don't quit it I'se gonna send ya right back ta Manhattan."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

They then walked towards the docks. A large Italian with long hair stepped in front of them. "What ya got here Spot?"

"Heya Tic this is Missy. She's gonna be stayin with us fer a while."

"I told ya it's not Missy!"

"Ya bettah loin not ta cross Conlon!" Tic said angrily pushing her off the dock.

Spot yelled at him "Wadda ya think yas doin? I don't think she knows how ta swim!"

"Dey she shouldn't a crossed me!"

At this Spot took off his shoes and jacket and warned Tic. "She bettah be ok, othahwise yer dead!" he then jumped in after the girl.

Missy felt herself slowly sinking. She didn't know what to do, she had never swam before. Her father hadn't even thought her important enough for that. Just as she felt everything going dark, strong arms grabbed her dragging her back towards the surface. They broke the surface, and she lost all consciousness.

A/N: Yay, cliffhangers! I know, it's short, but I only got like three reviews. I will add more soon, I promise! Please review Please please please gets down on knees begging Well, thanks for reading this far!


	10. Stupid jack aes and how they ruin my lif...

And on to Chappy 10, isn't that so exciting? Except for the fact that it's like 2 pages, but that will all be fixed in time, when I have time!

Disclaimer: I own Amy, Missy (ok, so I borrowed her from a friend) Griffin, most the Brooklyn Newsies, pretty much anyone who isn't in the movie. I also don't own Faith, Skater, Boxer, Sneaks, Tag Breaker, Riley, or Graft. They are all borrowed, and thanks to everyone who loaned them to me. Now onto the story!

Missy woke up surprisingly dry and warm. She looked around and saw a girl sitting next to her. She had longish brown hair, brown eyes, and looked about 5'6". She noticed Missy was awake, "Heya, names Tag."

"Missy, I mean Jami. What happened by the way?"

"Ya mouthed off ta Spot so Tic pushed ya in. Spot had ta jump in an save ya."

"Yeah, I can't swim. Where are my clothes?"

"They're soaking wet, you're wearing mine."

"Thanks." Just then some one else entered the room.

"Heya Faithy, how's Tic doin'?" Tag asked the new girl.

Faith glared at Missy "Hidin' thanks to her!" she gestured towards Missy. "I gotta go." And she did.

"What's her problem?" Missy asked as soon as Faith was gone.

The boy who pushed you in, that was Tic, her boyfriend. Spot's real pissed at him."

"Well he deserves it!"

"No one deserves Spot mad at them. He said for me ta tell him when ya woke up, so I'll be back in a minute." Tag left.

She's nice, reminds me of Amy. Missy thought to herself. But Faith isn't worth my time. Just then Spot walked in. He sat down in the chair Tag had sat in earlier.

"Are you ok?" Spot asked worriedly.

"Awe, is the high and mighty king of Brooklyn worried about me?" she asked mockingly.

"Hey, Ise saved yas so yas should be thankin' me!" he retorted.

"I never asked you to save me! What is it with you? You just think you are the greatest thing ever, but let me tell you something, you're not!"

"Well yas ain't that great eitha! Ya come in here insultin' me ta me boys and actin' like ya own the place! I don't know why I even bothered savin ya, yas ain't worth it!" He stomped out.

"Well who needs him? I never should have left Manhattan!" She lay back and fell asleep again.

The next morning Missy packed up her things and was gone by the time everyone else woke up. She walked back to Manhattan and was just looking for Amy when someone ran into her. He had brown hair and eyes and was quite tall. "Sorry, wasn't lookin' where I was goin." He said helping her up. "I'm Skittery."

"Missy, I mean Jami. Stupid nick name from Conlon." She told him.

"I think Missy kinda fits ya. So ya was in Brooklyn?" He asked.

"Yep, Amy thought I should learn to fight and her brother would be the best to teach me. Except thanks to him I got pushed off the docks and then he yelled at me for not showing _him _respect. So I came back here. I guess I don't mind if you call me Missy, just Spot seems to think I'm a bit "Hoit-Toity.""

"So you're Missy. Spot's looking for you. You should probably talk to Amy about it, but she's out sellin' right now." He explained, not at all surprised by Spot's attitude.

"Do you know where she sells?" Missy asked.

"Not really. Her an Blink always sell together, so I have no idea. Ya could sell with me until they get back." He offered kindly.

"I would really appreciate that, but I've never sold before." She said blushing.

"Really? Well don't worry, I'se can teach yas." He told her picking up his pile of papers.

"These are papes, but I'm guessing yas already know that. We buy 'em for half a cent each and sell 'em for a penny. Yas just gotta remember that headlines don't sell papes, newsies sell papes. Ya gotta make up somethin interesting most the time and then ya gotta be sure to book it before people figure out ya scammed 'em. Also, if someone gives ya anythin but a penny ya can always say ya don't have change. It used ta be that ya had ta eat what ya didn't sell, but now ya can sell 'em back ta Pulitzer, but ya still should never buy _too_ many." He then handed her some of his papers and told her to see what she could do.

She looked through it and found a possible looking story, "Mayor's Daughter Returns From Europe!" she yelled. One person came over and bought a paper, but no one else even seemed to notice.

"Not bad." Skittery told her, "but this story has more potential. Yas might wanna try somethin like this. Mayor Seen With Young European Woman!" This time about seven came and bought papers. He thanked them then made sure Missy and him weren't around when they read the papers.

"Think you have the hang of it now?" Skittery asked handing her ten papers.

"I think I do." And then went on selling.

So there ya go. I know it's still not very long, but it's longer than the last one. I will be workin' on gettin' the next chappy out soon. Lots of reviews would help (hint hint) I am now offering skittles to all people who review.


	11. the next chapter after the one before it

Missy Vs. Boxer

A/N: Warning, Warning, Much sappyness ahead. Attack of the sappyness. Attack of the Skittery sappyness. Attack of Skittery not-grumpiness. Also attack of Blue Boxer, Skater, Sneaks (ok so she's just mentioned, but will have lots in da next chappy), Graft, Breaker, and Riley. Who are all totally awesome and fun to write about. This chappy is dedicated to Hope and Boxer, without them, I would not be writing it right now. (Boxer, you have about 2 pages of your own, muahahahahahahaha!) Thanks for continuing to read, and please review!!!

Disclaimer: Anyone who is cool and interesting is…………… not mine, nope, can't claim ownership at all. Disney, cool NML people, Dannie (the real Missy), they can all claim ownership, but me, nope, if they're cool dey is not mine!! I made up Amy (ok, so she's kinda ok) Tic (evil) Gnat (annoying) Squire (boring) and Slinger (obnoxious!) So yeah, everyone else is cool and not mine!



"What were you thinking?" Amy asked when Missy and Skittery got to the lodging house that night. "Now ya's got Spot all mad at ya. Ya need his help if ya hope to live on the streets! This isn't uptown, this is the slums of Manhattan for crying out loud!" she yelled.

"Oh, don't be so hard on 'er Amy, ya know how Spot can be sometimes. I personally think ya was smart comin back here." Said another girl. She was 5'4" with shoulder length blond hair and vibrant brown eyes. Her name was Blue Boxer.

"Thanks Boxer." Missy replied gratefully. "I don't think Spot and I got along very well, that's all. He had to, well, had to ..." She faded out and blushed.

"Had ta what?" asked the other Manhattan girl. She was tall and had blue eyes and blond hair.

"Skater, where did you come from?" Missy asked, startled.

"Don't dodge the question!" Boxer nagged.

"Alright, he had to save me. Some kid named Tic shoved me off the dock, and I'm not exactly the best swimmer." Missy said blushing.

"Ya's can't swim! I've neva met no one who couldn't swim before!" Jake said laughing.

"Be nice Jake or I'll have ta tell Sneaks!" Amy warned trying not to laugh.

"Awe Amy, yer no fun." He said mock sulking.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Ignore him Missy, he's just a scab."

"No I ain't!" he replied.

"Hey, does anyone wanna play poker?" Race asked coming into the girl's room where they had all been talking. "Who are yas?" he asked upon noticing Missy.

"This is Missy. Missy, this is our gambling expert, Racetrack Higgins." Boxer introduced. "I'll take ya up on that poker offer. Ya know how to play Missy?" she asked.

"I might, let's see how I can do against the gambling expert." She replied with a cocky smile.

"Wow, ya do have a sense of humor after all, I was beginning to wonder." Mush joked.

"Ya know, ya look like Spot when ya smile like that!" Dutchy told her as they went into the main room.

She stiffened, "I'll take that as a compliment, but don't compare me to that-that boy again." She said angrily.

"Sorry! I didn't mean nothin by it."

"So ya think ya can beat us a poker do ya?" Skittery asked. He was dealer.

"I ain't bad if that's what yas askin." She said mimicking their accents.

"We'll see. How 'bout this, if ya beat me, I'll give ya half the profit from me papes tomorrow. But if I beat yas," he whispered the next part to her. "Yas have ta kiss me." He said flirtatiously.

"You're on Skittery, you better be ready to go with only half your profit tomorrow."

"Hey boys, looks like we's got a bet goin on, so what's she gotta do Skitts?" Jack asked.

"That ain't none'a yer business Kelly. Let's play some cards." He said picking up his cards.

"Three"

"Two"

"Four"

"Ya betta have a ace Swifty!"

"One"

"Everyone traded who wants ta? Alright, I'll start the bettin at two." Skittery said, putting down his two cents.

The game went on, and the stakes went higher. Finally it was just Missy and Skittery going at it. "Ya guys might wanna stop now, the piles around five bucks!" Race warned.

"Alright, call." Skittery challenged. "Four aces, king on high, beat that Missy!" He said throwing down his cards.

"Full house, queens and sevens." She said placing down her cards and bringing in the pile. "I believe that you'll be owing me half your selling tomorrow."

"I guess I will." Skittery said getting up and going up on the roof.

"What did I do?" Missy was quite confused.

"I dunno, he usually doesn't care about loosin, even ta a goil. Ya might wanna go talk ta him." Snoddy advised.

"Alright." She said going out the fire escape.

"Come to gloat some more?" He asked bitterly.

"No," she said feeling hurt, "I just wanted to talk to you. If you want we can call the bet off."

"What's the point? I couldn't pay ya anyhow. I don't even have enough ta buy more'n two papes tamara. Sorry." He said; still not looking at her.

"I didn't know Skitts, here, take the poker money, I don't need it." She said; sitting down next to him and offering him the money.

"No, you won fare and square. I can't take yer money."

"Then what do you want me to do? I can't just let you starve tomorrow; it's my fault you lost anyways."

"It's not your fault, I knew I shouldn't have bet that much, I just wanted to win."

"If you want, I'll still kiss you." She suggested.

"That might work." He said pulling her close and kissing her softly.



Spot sat on the end of the dock thinking. "So little Missy's now goin with Skitts, and even he can't talk her inta comin back here ta loin how ta fight; interestin. So who did yas find dis out from Graftah?" He asked his other second hand man. Grafter was a tall strong newsie with stone grey eyes. All the ladies who were not already in Love with Spot went for Graft.

Graft pulled out a cigarette and lighted it before answering. He could get away with more than most newsies, so Spot waited. "Ya know how me sistah is datin that guy from 'Hattan, well I went ta make sure his priorities were straight, and Missy happened to come up in conversation. Why so desperate to have her back here Spot?" He said, showing the side of him that was not about to kill everything in sight.

"Not so much desperate, as that I think she might be important ta keep around." He walked over to where another newsie was standing.

"So Brakah, did ya find out anythin for me yet?"

The newsie was 5'9" with dirty blond hair. He was good if you needed a risk taker. "Sure thing, Spot. She's some rich guys kid who he's planning ta marry off ta his oldah brudda. She's got a brudda of her own in Chicago, mother's decieced." He handed Spot a letter addressed to Missy from her brother. "Had her stayin wid some stingy ol' aunt until she ran away. Her fadda don't know she's gone yet, but he'll be back on Monday. So what we gonna do Spot? Trade her in fer a reward er somethin?"

"Nah, but I think I'se need ta talk to her. When's da next pokah game?"

"Queens tamara. Most a Manhattan, da Bronks,, Midtown, and Coney Island'll be there. So're we goin?" Slinger asked in response to Spot's inquiry.

"Hell yeah we're goin, and maybe Missy'll be there too. I heard she's damn good at poker."



Missy and Skittery sat up on the roof. "I'se hoid there's a game in Queens tamara night. Wadda ya say? Ya wanna go an soak all dere asses?" he asked kissing her.

"Hmm, sounds like fun. Who else is going to be there?" She asked replied, leaning back against him and fiddling with his suspenders. "Or is it just going to be 'Hattan and Queens?"

"Well, Da Bronks, Coney Island, Midtown, Queens a course, and er…" He faded off hoping she would not notice, unfortunately for him, she did.

"And Brooklyn?" she asked scowling. "I'm not afraid of Spot; I just don't like him at all."

"So, are ya still gonna go, 're are ya gonna stay here?" He really wanted to go to the game, and if she did not go, that left him in quite a predicament.

"Yeah, I'll still go. Otherwise you'll get all duty bound and stay here, when you obviously want to go. It will be nice ta be able ta beat Spot out of ever penny he has." She smiled evilly.

"Have I told ya I love ya lately?" He asked happily. She knew him too well.

"Now you have, come'ere." She pulled him close and kissed him, for the next half hour.



"Are ya all goin ta da game tanight?" Jake asked the girls. He came into their room a lot, which they all found amusing as his girl lived in Brooklyn.

"Of course!"

"Are ya kiddin? Dis is poker wid half da New York newsies!"

"Well if Brooklyn's goin obviously you are!"

"You're one to talk Riley!"

"I don't think I'm gonna go. Yeah, I'll just stay here and relax." They were all surprised by Boxer's response. Usually she would be the first one saying yes.

"Why not Boxer? Is somethin wrong?" Amy asked, concerned with her friends sudden lack of enthusiasm.

"I just don't feel like goin out tanight, you guys go ahead an have fun!" She replied, trying to sound more like her real self.

No one believed her, but the 5'6" girl with straight black hair answered, "Alright Boxer, have fun stayin here by yerself."

"Thanks Riley. You guys have fun too!" She lay back down on her bunk as the rest of the girls left.

'_How could Missy a done don dat ta me?'_ she thought to herself. _'I thought we was friends, then she just goes off and does dat ta me!'_ She started to cry as a memory resurfaced.

_Flashback_

_Boxer walked slowly down the street. She had only sold a few papes that night, so obviously that meant no dinner that night. She sighed. If only she had someone else to help her, or if the headlines had only been better. If only's would get her no where she knew. Then a set of footsteps fell into step with hers. She looked up and smiled._

"_Hey Skitts."_

"_Woah, where's the usually bouncy happy-go-lucky, life-is-beautiful pain in the butt cheerful Boxer that I'm used ta?" He asked putting an arm around her companionably._

"_Sorry Skitts, I just didn't have a very good day sellin, day's all."_

"_How many'd ya sell?"_

"_Bout fifteen, not even enough for dinnah, let alone papes for tamara."_

"_So how come ya's just wanderin da street like dis?"_

"_If I ain't got money, what's the point a goin ta Tibby's?"_

"_I'll tell ya what, how bout I'se buy ya dinnah, then we can go back ta da lodgin house so no one see's dat ya had ta take charity." He said commandingly._

"_Alright, thanks Skitts. Yer so sweet sometimes." _

_She met him back at the lodging house and they ate up on the roof._

"_So how come ya's could only sell fifteen papes taday? Da headlines weren't dat bad, at least in da papes I was sellin."_

"_I guess I just didn't find a very good sellin spot, plus I was only able ta buy thoity taday since I lost a bunch a money at poke last night. I also just wasn't concentrating."_

"_Why not?" Usually when Boxer did something she did it to the fullest or not at all._

"_I dunno, I just dunno." They were quiet for a few minutes after this, but it wasn't an awkward silence, more of a companionable one._

_When they had finished their hotdogs Skittery asked her, "Hey Boxer?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Ya wanna go check out the Brooklyn Bridge? I'se hoid these got real great sunsets out there." _

"_Alright, who kidnapped Skittery and left this sweet, romantic guy in his place?" She asked jokingly._

"_Aw, so I can't be sweet and romantic too? Just cause I don't always choose to show my companionate side don't mean it ain't there! Just like ya's really do have a grumpy side." He reminded her._

"_Ok Mr. Poet lets go see this amazing sunset of yours. And thanks again for dinnah."_

"_Dat's what friends are for." He led her down the stairs and out to Brooklyn Bridge. They didn't meat any of the other newsies along the way, most likely there was some Vaudeville show or something, but Boxer couldn't have cared less._

_The sunset was every bit as beautiful as Skittery had promised. As the colors faded and the sky turned to dusk he leaned over and softly kissed her. She was in love. He moved away, but she pulled him back and kissed him warmly. They came up for air and he swiftly pulled her back. Soon their tongues were involved, and Boxer lost all sense f everything else. When they finally broke apart the sky was dark. He kissed her one last time. "You're really an amazing girl Blue Boxer."_

_With those last words said they had headed homes. But the next day had been the day Missy returned, and Boxer's heart had been broken._

_End Flashback_

She lay there for a few more minutes until she realized, '_da way ta get 'im back ain't just ta sit here mopin! I gotta go get my man!'_

She got up and got dressed putting on her favorite blue skirt and a butterfly necklace. She would win her man back!



A/N: Yes, I changed the plot again!! Muahahaha. Sappyness is sooooooooooooooo much fun! Sorry if I got a little carried away with it, it's 3:30 (yes I usually write a lot between 12-5 when I can't sleep) and I'm in a sappy mood. Ok, so the internet is disconnected do I have nothing better to do, but it's still fun. Skittles to all reviewers


	12. More poker, doesn't everything go wrong ...

What could this be? An update for QONY?!?!?! Impossible, it's been like 4 months or something, we thought it would never happen! SO sorry it took so long, I just had no inspiration. This chapter is for Boxer, it's because of her I started writing again.



Missy and Skittery walked into the Queens lodging house. Skittery walked over to play cards with some of his friends.

"Hey Missy!" Tag yelled, running up to the other girl.

"How's it going Tag?" Missy asked, hugging Tag with a smile.

"It's goin' good. Brooklyn's quite wid out ya around. Hey, I noticed yer startin ta loose yer hoity-toity accent." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm starting to. It helps sell papes if you sound poor."

"I aughta warn ya, Spot's lookin for ya."

"Good for him. Let him look. I'm not scared of him. Let's play some poker."

They sat down with Race and Blink and started a game. Jake and Sneaks decided to join after Race won, of course, with a full house.

"Why don't we make it interesting?" Race suggested with a seductive smile

"Why do we always have to make it interesting, isn't poker interesting enough as it is?" Missy grumbled.

Everyone laughed, "Poor Missy," Tag condoned, "SO what where you thinking for interesting Higgins?"

"Hell, I dunno, all the girls have guys so it would have to be innocent, how about lowest hand has to do whatever the winner wants tonight and once they're done sellin tomorrow until midnight." No one could miss Sneaks grimace, since she was the worst player. But everyone agreed.

The moment was tense; the winner would have complete control. "Two cards," the call was Missy's, she picked them up and smiled.

"Stop smirkin' Miss', we all know yer just batin us." Race laughed, "I'se started the bet, plus I'm da best, dere's no way I'll loose."

"We'll see Higgins, now can we just play so that we can watch me win?" Tag put in, and the betting started.

"Alright, call." Missy, Race, Tag and Jake were left, and so far Sneaks had the lowest hand.

"Three kings, beat it!" Jake declared enthusiastically.

Tag sighed exasperatedly. "Three jacks, so close too!"

"Go ahead Missy, so I can end with victory." Race taunted.

"Nah, go ahead."

"Alright, full house, queens and fours. So who's my slave?"

"Let Missy show her cards before I sign any binding contracts." Tag said irritably.

"I bluffed." Missy said quietly.

"I couldn't hear ya, what?" Race asked, he had actually expected her to beat him, especially since the game mattered.

"I said I bluffed ok? I have a pair of threes that's all. I'm yer slave." She said blushing.

"Yer serious! Oh this is rich. Alright, first off, tie my shoe for me, and while yer at it, call me Master Higgins…or better yer, yer majesty!" he said laughing.

"I hate you Racey." She said tying his shoe and trying not to laugh.

"That's "master Racey" ta you." Then he looked at her seriously. "I'm just doin this to ya because yer drivin us all crazy… I want ya ta talk ta Spot."

"Yes Master Higgins." She said glaring. She gritted her teeth and walked over to Spot.

"Since Race seems to be a better poker player than me, I have to talk to you." She said looking down.

"Do I actually see Missy embarrassed? Let's go up on the roof." She looked at him with complete distrust, "I ain't gonna do anythin! I'm just gonna talk ta ya."

"Fine, up on the roof it is." She said and followed him.



Boxer couldn't bring herself to walk inside, so she sat down on the stairs. Skater noticed he sitting alone and came out. "What's up Boxer?"

"It's nothing Skater." She said sadly.

"Blue, this isn't like ya, I know something's wrong." She gave her a quizzical look.

"It's just something wid Skitts"

"Ya, what' up with you two? He was always sayin how he liked ya so much an stuff an now he…oh shit, I shouldn't a said that." Boxer explained what had happened the other night. "Ya need ta talk ta him! That's not like him, he never does stuff ta people, I wonder what's wrong with him." Skater declaired angrily. "I'm going to talk to him." And before Boxer could reply she was gone.

Skater stomped up the stairs, "Skittery, Come here!" she yelled at him. He looked bewildered.

"What do ya need Skater?"

"We need to talk," they went out in the hallway, "What is your problem? Why would you do something like that to Boxer?"

"What did I do to her?" then Skittery remembered the other night, "You mean what she did to me!" he said angrily.

"What?! She didn't do anything to you! You're the one who made her think she actually meant something to you then went off with Missy! Nothing against Missy." She yelled angrily, getting softer at the end.

"Oh Red told me all about her and him, maybe Boxer didn't tell you, but dey're datin." He said with disgust.

Boxer had been listening at the bottom of the stairs and came running up, "No we're not, we haven't been for about a year!

"Bull shit Boxer! What he said make sense, you never had an explanation or why you were always gone those nights, and now I have one." He yelled.

"Fine, if you must know, I was working at a little restaurant tryin ta make some extra money while I could, but obviously that didn't work because my boss found out that I was a newsie and wouldn't pay me. You happy now?"

"Why should I believe you?"

"Have I ever lied to you Skittery? The only thing I never told you was that I love because I couldn't have you not love me, but I can see it doesn't matter anymore." She ran out the door crying.

"She loves me?" Skater nodded, and Skittery ran after her.



"Look Missy…Jamie, let me just say I'se sorry fer givin ya a hard time, I was just expectin ya ta be like all those odda rich snobs."

Missy was surprised, very surprised. "I'm sorry too; I just wasn't used to men talking to me like that, well except my father. Thanks fer savin my life."

"So, can we start ovah?" he asked lifting an eyebrow. She nodded with a smile.

"Heya, I'se Spot Conlon, leader of da Brooklyn Newsies." He said holding out his hand.

She laughed and took his hand, "Hi Spot, I'm Missy, I'm a newsie from Manhattan."

They heard someone else come up on the roof and looked over, it was Skater. "Hey, Missy, I hat to be the one to tell ya this, but yer boyfriend just ran off after Boxer. Before you get all mad maybe I should explain."

Missy stared at her, "What the hell are you talking about? Boxer and Skitts are best friends, they probably just got into a fight and he wants to make sure she's ok."

Skater explained what had happened. It just made Missy feel worse, "You mean he was just using me as a fall back when he thought he'd lost Boxer?" she said angrily.

"No, I'm sure h really did like you and…." But Missy cut her off before she could finish.

"If he wonders where I am just tell him I went to Brooklyn and I don't particularly want to see him right now. Spot, is that ok with you?" she asked the Brooklyn leader.

"That's fine wid me Missy, and now maybe I can really teach ya to fight." She quickly grabbed her things, ignoring everyone and walked out with Spot.



And as I mess with al their love lives, the chapter comes to an end. And you all review


	13. The Creater of Skittles

Two hours in a Denver Airport, yes I have reached a point where I am so bored I will actually update QONY, crazy I know. I would also like to wish QONY a happy one year anniversary, it was about a year ago when I began writing it as a Christmas present to Missy, maybe by next Christmas it will finally be done!

Ok, I don't own the newsies and everyone but Amy is owned by Disney or themselves and Red belongs to Boxer.

"Open your doors, I'll be your shelter

Just pay me back with one thousand kisses

Be my lover and I'll cover you,

Open your doors I'll be your tenant,

Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet

But sweet kisses I've got to spare

I'll be there and I'll cover you." RENT!

For the next day Skittery looked everywhere for Blue Boxer but could not find her anywhere, until about eleven o'clock the next night. He found her alone in Central Park.

Boxer looked up as she heard footsteps approaching her where she sat depressed on the grass. "Go away Skittery!" she said detesting him.

He ignored it and sat down next to her, "Hey Blue, look I'm really sorry, and I had no idea! Skater told me everything." He said looking about as bad as he felt.

"So what was that whole thing with Missy then?" she asked, she never could stay mad at him for too long and he just looked so depressed about it all.

"I know this is gonna sound awful, I mean she was real sweet and pretty and everything, but really I think the only reason I was with her was because I was trying to pay you back or something." He mumbled off at the end.

She looked at him in shock, "Skitts, that's not like you at all!"

He sighed running his hands through his hair then looked her straight in the eyes. "I was so mad and depressed about the thought of you with anyone but me. I mean you've always been my best friend, but now I dunno," he laughed, "God, I've fallen in love with you Christina!" he exclaimed, calling her by her first name for the first time since they were kids.

She looked at him and slowly smiled, "I guess I fell for you too Skitts, so what now?"

He looked at her for a moment confused, he had just declared that he loved her and now she was asking 'what next'? "What do you mean?"

She sighed with a bit of a laugh, "Well now that you know you like me and I like you, what are you going to do about it?"

"Oh, well I was thinking something like this," he said pulling her to him and kissing her sweetly.

When they finally pulled apart a minute later for air (LE!) she laughed, "I like that response."

He took her hand, "Well how about this one: will you be my girl?"

She jumped up hugging him "Hell yes!"

He laughed, "Ok then Baby, lets get you back to the Lodging House because I know I haven't slept in over a day." He yawned for effect.

"I will definitely have to agree with that one."

He took her hand and stood up. They walked in silence for a moment before she realized something,

"You called me 'Baby'."

"Yeah, I kinda like it what do you say?" Skitts asked pulling her close and putting an arm around her as she leaned on his shoulder.

"I think I like it too Skittles."

"No Skittles." The recently dubbed 'Skittles' pouted.

"Why not?" she asked kissing him on the cheek.

"I don't know, it just sounds like some weird kind of candy or something." He said shrugging. (yes Skittery invented Skittles!)

"Well then Skitts you stay, for now."

"Alright, Skitts I stay"

They walked into the Lodging house smiling and Skittery kissed her goodnight as she climbed into her bunk next to his in front of the sleeping lodging house, or so they thought. Skater watched the new couple and smiled,

"At least things were going well for those two finally!" she thought to herself, "Now we just have to work on Spot and Missy."

Apparently skater was not the only one thinking of the Brooklyn leader and his new found news girl. Boxer woke up around two in the morning and sat down on Skittery's bed, waking him up.

"What's going on Babe?" he asked sitting up and hugging her.

"What are you going to do about Missy? You need to talk to her."

"You sure have the timing don't you?" he asked slightly annoyed, of course he completely regretted what he had done, but he would really just like to enjoy time with Boxer and leave that whole thing for now.

"I'm sorry, but I really would appreciate it if you would."

He could hear the disappointment in her voice and it hurt, "I will, promise. Just not yet, I'll give her a few days to calm down before I apologize."

"Works for me." She said winking and starting to get up.

He grabbed her arm, "Stay Baby, please?"

She laughed and did as he asked, "Fine, but you gotta scoot over!" he obliged and she moved into his arms.

Skittery: Awe you make me all mean, how sad!

Fait: Come on, I had to! It wouldn't have worked any other way!

Skittery: Humph

Fait: Hey, you invented Skittles; this is "Taste the Rainbow" we are talking about!

Skittery: Oh alright, plus I did get the girl. Where did Boxer go anyways?

Fait: She's in college you dork smacks Skitts now leave me alone so I can finish my chapter.

All newsies: in time to Faity's directing" Please please please review! get looks of disgust at being forced to beg

Les: not getting that he is being hopelessly used and you will get free skittles in honor of their creator Skittery!

Fait: pats his head Good boy!

Much love to the Froggster, Missy and Blue Boxer for all their support with my story, also to my NML homies who actually read my story and answered my casting call!

Probably another five chapters, who knows when I'll update again, be a while before I am in Denver again.


End file.
